Kelvinum
| saurian_name = Bocladim (Bo) /'bō•kla•dim/ | systematic_name = Unpentseptium (Ups) /'ün•pent•sep•tē•(y)üm/ | group = | period = | family = | series = [[Kelvinide series|'Kelvinide' series]] | coordinate = 7 | above_element = | left_element = Hawkinium | right_element = Amperium | particles = 604 | atomic_mass = 450.7414 , 748.4736 yg | atomic_radius = 122 , 1.22 | covalent_radius = 138 pm, 1.38 Å | vander_waals = 193 pm, 1.93 Å | nucleons = 447 (157 }}, 290 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.85 | nuclear_radius = 9.14 | half-life = 371.63 ms | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 157-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 32, 11, 4 | oxistates = −1, 0, +1, +2, +3, +4, +5, +6, +7 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 1.25 | ion_energy = 453.2 , 4.697 | electron_affinity = 41.1 kJ/mol, 0.426 eV | molar_mass = 450.741 / | molar_volume = 15.818 cm /mol | density = 28.495 }} | atom_density = 1.34 g 3.81 cm | atom_separation = 297 pm, 2.97 Å | speed_sound = 4106 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Blue | phase = Solid | melting_point = 1335.03 , 2403.05 1061.88 , 1943.38 | boiling_point = 2243.97 K, 4039.14°R 1970.82°C, 3579.47°F | liquid_range = 908.94 , 1636.08 | liquid_ratio = 1.68 | triple_point = 1334.83 K, 2402.69°R 1061.68°C, 1943.02°F @ 4.1866 , 0.031402 | critical_point = 5350.14 K, 9630.26°R 5076.99°C, 9170.59°F @ 416.4821 , 4110.372 | heat_fusion = 13.309 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 252.256 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05272 /(g• ), 0.09490 J/(g• ) 23.765 /(mol• ), 42.777 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 3.38 Absolute: 1.13 | atom_abund = 1.97 }} Kelvinum is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Ke and 157. Kelvinum was named in honor of (1824–1907), who developed the , thus the . This element is known in the scientific literature as unpentseptium (Ups), - , or simply element 157. Kelvinum which is the fifth series of the periodic table, and is the heaviest member of the (below , , , and ); this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 7d . Atomic properties Kelvinum has 157 s, hence its , and 290 s to make up the , corresponding to its of 1.85 and 447. In the space surrounding the nucleus, there are 8 s where 157 s reside. As expected for the , there are three electrons in the 7d orbital. The is 450.741 , 99.98% of its mass makeup the nucleus. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , kelvinum has no s. The longest-lived is Ke with a fission of 371.6 milliseconds. : Ke → + + 48 n : Ke → + + + 70 n There are s of kelvinum, the longest is Ke with a half-life of 4.31 minutes while Ke has a half-life of 3.08 minutes, which are 700 and 500 times longer than the most stable ground state isotope, respectively. Chemical properties and compounds Like other members of the scandium family, +3 is the most stable oxidation state, due to occupying d-orbital containing three electrons. With its most stable state, kelvinum can form binary s as well as sesquichalcides and trihalides, thus it is most stable as ions in solutions. Kelvinum can also form compounds with other oxidation states with maximum possible oxidation state is +7 and its minimum is −1, with the latter used to achieve full 7d suborbital. Kelvinum forms ionic complex with oxygen, called kelvinate (KeO ), such as found in compounds molybdenum kelvinate (Mo(KeO ) ), iridium kelvinate (Ir (KeO ) ), and nickel kelvinate (NiKeO ). Examples of kelvinum pnictides are KeN (dark purple powder) and KeP (pale pink powder). Kelvinum sesquoxide (Ke O ), is a green powder while kelvinum sesquisulfide (Ke S ) is an orange crystalline solid. The trihalides are KeF , KeCl , KeBr , and KeI , which are all offwhite ionic salts. Other salts include Ke (SO ) (yellow), KeO Cl (sky blue), and Ke(NH ) (lavendar). The nonvalent compounds of kelvinum are Ke (CO) , Ke(SN) , Ke (PF ) , Ke(NO) , and Ke(OF ) . Kelvinum(VII) carbide (Ke C ) is a light gray refractory solid with the melting point of 2610°C (4730°F). Kelvinum lewisium carbide (Ke LeC ) has a much higher melting point at 7140°C (12885°F) and is below −85°C (−121°F). Its melting point is so high that Ke LeC would still be solid if we put it on the surface of the Sun, whose temperature is 5505°C (9940°F). Physical properties Kelvinum is a dense, vibrant blue metal that is shiny, malleable, and ductile. The metal is blue due to electrons oscillating between the orbitals in energies corresponding to the blue region of the , which is the same reason why is yellow. Kelvinum's density is 28.5 g/cm , denser than the densest known naturally occurring element, . Kelvinum is the only element on the 172-element periodic table that is , meaning the strength of magnetism suddenly becomes greater with small changes in externally applied . The melting and boiling points of kelvinum are 1335 K and 2244 K, respectively. Occurrence It is almost certain that kelvinum doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of kelvinum in the universe by mass is 3.38 , which amounts to 1.13 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of kelvinum, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would immediately undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Ke. : + + 50 n → Ke : + + 53 n → Ke Category:Kelvinides